The Last Night, Good Night
by xxladyvictoriaxx
Summary: Jareth has never forgotten what sarah has done to him and will make her pay. Sarah reads the labyrinth to toby and toby makes a wish. ? i guess its good night and good bye above ground forever! what will happen? R&R!
1. The stupid wish

A/N: this chapter is a little boring, but its setting the story and everything, il update soon:] Please R&R, It would be greatly appreciated! This is one of my first fan fics so be kind!

NOTE: I don't own anything!

Jareth: "Obviously..."

Me:" well…I Wish"

Jareth: "Don't even go there."

Me: "aww…ok…."

Jareth: "good girl!"

Me: "ok well on with the story

Ch.1: the Big Mistake.

Four years after Sarah made her first and last unforgettable appearance in the magical place known as the under ground…things went down hill for both Jareth and Sarah. Toby now lives with Sarah in her new house about an hour away from her parent's old house that was sold the summer after the labyrinth incident.

"TOBY! Get Inside, I heard thunder!" screamed Sarah at the top of her lungs.

Sarah waited patiently as 5 year old Toby who was covered in dirt and various leaves, made his way inside with what looked like a muddy stick.

"Toby, what are you holding in your hand?" Sarah asked Toby trying to not sound mad about the fact that he was going to need a bath.

"I'm holding a wand! I'm a wizard king! I know a lot of magic words now!" Toby sounded very excited about the fact that he thinks he can do magic

"Ok Put that…wand down and go take a shower while I make you dinner!" said Sarah trying to sound excited.

"…_magic….the last time I ever thought of that was when I had that dream about the under ground….and the labyrinth. With what's his name? Jacob? No…Jared? No…OH! Jareth! Maybe Toby would like to read that book…"_ Sarah thought to her self while making PB&J for the hungry 5 year old.

"I wish it wasn't such a distant memory of a dream….sometimes I wish it was…real…" sarah mumbled to herself as she put the food on the wooden table.

"BOSS SARAH ALMOST CALLED YOU AGAIN!" screamed an excited goblin

"NO SHE DIDN'T! SHE WOULDN'T!" Screamed hoggle, who was apparently doing some pixy exterminating in the castle that day.

"You weren't listening! YOU'RE A STUPID DWARF WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?" screamed the goblin who was just trying to be honest.

"ENOUGH! Both of you, we all know Sarah wouldn't come back here in a million years!" the king said as making a crystal that showed him Sarah_…" _watching intently, the goblin king noticed that Sarah was setting the table for a little kid…"_She has a child now? she looks so…peaceful…wait…I hate that witch! She was supposed to louse and say yes! She was all I wanted but no, I couldn't even have that! She needs to pay for what she has done to me! UGH!" _he thought as he broke the crystal against a drunken goblins head. "Draw me a bath…I'm taking a nap, wake me up when your done" said jareth sounding upset. As usual…

Toby rushed down the stairs hungrily looking for his food, like a lion looking for his pray.

"Whoa, not so fast munchkin! You'll trip and get hurt!" said Sarah laughing at the energetic boy, who was now as clean as a whistle.

"PB&J? YAYY! it's my favorite ya know?" Toby exclaimed while having a mouth full of the sandwich.

"Ha-ha who doesn't know? What are you gonna want for desert? We have ice cream and some chocolate cake left over from the party."

"Mmmm….ill has some cake and ice cream on top! Sarah…..When is mommy and daddy coming back?"

Sarah stopped everything and stared blankly at nothing once Toby asked 'That' question. She knew he would ask one day, and she's obligated to answer. "Their….not coming back. When they left…..They told me that they don't want to hear from us….ever again." Saran said while a tear slid down her face.

Then Toby asked the dreaded question…worse than the one before…."Why?"

"I…I don't know…" Sarah said while making her way to the freezer to get some ice cream out. "oh" said Toby who didn't seem too affected by the answer. He was too young to understand" _It was probably because I was too much of a burden….needing therapy every week, believing in everything that was only a dream….making everyone think that I was crazy….I must of scared them off…"_Sarah though to her self.. She quickly thought of something else and focused of Toby.

"Eat your desert then get ready for bed… its getting late" Sarah said while looking at the clock that clearly read 8:50 in read digital numbers.

"OK! Can you read me a story tonight? Ill be good and go to sleep right after!"

Toby asked while chowing down on the cake and ice cream Sarah just put in front of him.

"Oh...Well, ok! After you brush your teeth and pick out a book call me upstairs and ill read it!" Sarah was too tired for this but if it made Toby happy, why should she say no?

~~ About 20 minutes later Sarah finished the dishes and sat of the couch waiting for Toby to call her.

"SARAH! I GOT A BOOK!" Toby screamed over the metal banister at the top of the stairs.

_Ugh…..and I just sat down! _Sarah thought to her self before getting up to read Toby a story. "Coming!" Sarah screamed back while making her way up the stairs.

Once she made her way into Toby's room she saw a read leather bound book…that some how looked familiar to her.

She took the book out of Toby's hand and on the cover it clearly read "The Labyrinth" well….._I thought that he might enjoy this old book…so why not?_

She thought to her self.

"Read Sarah read!" Toby said while squirming with excitement while getting into his race car bed.

"Ok, ok ha-ha, ok here we go, once upon a time…."

Once she finished half the book she set it down and told Toby "well save the rest for tomorrow! Ok?" "Awe…ok…Sarah, the labyrinth sounds so cool! And the goblin king sounds so cool!" said Toby sleepily.

"Yeah…they do, well good night!" Sarah said as she turned off the lights and made her way to the door when Toby said…it… "I Wish that Jareth the goblin king would take us away to the castle beyond the goblin kingdom…Right Now!" Toby wished while sitting up in bed. "Oh my my, did I just hear what I thought I did tralala? What a stupid mouse he is…" said a mysterious voice in the shadows of Toby's room. Sarah stopped in her steps with fear as she turned the light back on and whirled around just to be face to face….with him…the goblin king!

_Oh shit…this was a mistake…I should of burnt that book while I could! This may be my last night with toby! I feel…..sleepy…goodnight_ Sarah thought to her self in a panic. She was truly terrorized unlike ever before, Even though she suddenly became very tired.

….Suddenly, everything went black….

"How cute…..Tralala~!"

A/N-

Well? Did you like it? Tell me what you think! R&R. what should I do next? I think I might make jareth a little evil in the beginning. Thanks for reading! Ill respond to any reviews in the next chapter. Ha-ha. Well until next time, ill bid you a thousand good byes!


	2. Alex

A/N: I don't own anything(besides Alex, but you'll find out about him son enough)

Sarah woke up to a blinding light; once her eyes adjusted Sarah realized that she was in an all white room with just a bed, a window and a door. All the light was coming from the window, which she just had to investigate to see where in the under ground she was. But of Corse she was in the castle just beyond the goblin city. To Sarah It seemed as if it was just about lunch time judging by how loud her stomach was growling for food.

Sarah took a moment to take in all that was happening to her before even thinking to reach for the door. Once it all had sunk in that; Toby wished them both away, and that jareth had absolute power over her she began to wonder _where was jareth, shouldn't he have popped in by now? Never mind jareth, where's Toby?_ So Sarah decided to do what she does best, she pushed all her emotions aside and set her mind to finding Toby.

_Now the only thing standing in my way is that door…_Sarah thought to herself. Once that thought ended she heard a loud knocking on the door, which had startled Sarah making her fall off the bed. Once she hit the floor, in walked the goblin king himself.

"Oh my, what are you doing on the floor, don't you know how to use a bed? Poor thing…. Do you need me to teach you how to use it properly?" Jareth said with that stupid smirk on his face looking half serious, which confused Sarah to no end.

"And don't you know how to use magic to just poof in out of no where? Or did the 'great goblin king' forget how to use it?" Sarah said in reply to his rude statement, Sarah soon realized she had no idea where she was going with that statement once had she started it.

"Excuse me…bu-"jareth started but before he could finish Sarah had to open her big mouth like a 12 year old.

"Oh, you're excused" Sarah screamed while she pointed to the door. Once she saw jareth expression she could only think one thing…_...I fucked up…_

Jareth decided to pretend he didn't hear that little comment

"What I ment to say was, If you didn't realize this before, but I have complete power over you and I don't take disrespect too lightly so I'd watch my mouth if I were you. And if you call me by my first name again ill make you so unhappy you could only wish I threw you in the bog... Stupid bitch! "He snapped at her while taking a few steps toward her making her take a few scoots back until she was against a wall.

"I'm sorry…Goblin King…but if I might ask, where is Toby?" Sarah said not knowing what his reaction will be to getting asked a question.

"You mean the small child? He is safe, that's all you need to know for now. There's a closet of dresses next to the bathroom across the hall, now get ready to be picked up for dinner in an hour, if your late you can watch me eat." Jareth said as he walked out of the room. Jareth looked like he was trying a bit too hard to sound nice. Or was that just his face?

_Trying to be mean to her is so tiring…. Why cant she just be obedient and not argue with me for once? If only she could understand the extent of my feelings toward her she could be happy. Or is there already someone? But first I want her to pay…for hurting me like that! I've never been rejected in all my 2,000 years of being in existence; no HUMAN would ever reject a fae, much less a king! It was unheard of!_ Jareth thought to himself as he paced all around his thrown room like a mad man.

_What if she rejects me again? What if she finds a way back above ground? Ugh there are so many what ifs! I need to stop thinking this instant! _ And of Corse the list went on and on until the hour was up.

Jareth waited patiently in the dinning hall for Sarah to show up for the early dinner. Half a minute passed and jareth became very impatient. _Ugh what's taking her so long!_

"Are you sure this is the right way to go?" Sarah asked the small nameless goblin as she tried not to trip over her long emerald dress.

"Why Wouldn't I know where the dinner hall is! I eat across the hall from it every night!" the small goblin said trying to sound smart

About three minutes passed until they got to the dinning hall, which had a mad jareth in the seat at the head of the long table.

The goblin quickly scurried away as jareth rose from his seat.

"And might I ask why you were late?" jareth asked while stepping toward her, again with that annoying "I know everything don't defy me" smirk across his face.

"..Um we got lost?" Sarah stated the obvious, anyone could get lost in a castle that big!

In just a second jareth poofed up right in front of her which made saran uneasy.

"Didn't I tell you not to be late? What _really_ made you late, huh? Were you fooling around with that stupid dwarf, hog-top?" jareth asked while giving her a death glare. Sarah didn't even think to correct his mistake of calling hoggle hog-top.

"Well…" Sarah started before an unknown man walked in, who was all around Gorgeous! He looked younger than jareth...In his 20's maybe? But age wasn't as it seemed here. He had long bleach blonde hair, we were wearing makeup on his eyes, and he looked very flamboyant. Sarah hoped to hell that he wasn't gay and he is single.

"Brother, why must you act so cruel in front of such a beautiful girl? Cant you tell that you're scaring the poor thing?" he said in a sympathetic voice that could either pass as male or female.

"Alex, stay out of this! Shouldn't you be playing dress up in your over sized closet instead of meddling in my affairs?" jareth snapped at Alex.

"Hmm….indeed I should, ill just take the girl with me then." Alex said with a devilish grin forming across his face.

In an instant Alex and Sarah vanished.

Once Sarah registered to what just happened in her brain she started to freak.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE AM I? AND WHO ARE YOU!"

"Well, I am your dearly beloved; viscount Strophanthus, but you can call me strophi, or Alex. You are in the fairlight province, and I used magic to bring you here. Aren't you happy to be away from that stupid man? He said smoothly, almost sounding like he planned to say that.

"Well Alex, might I ask why you brought me here?" Sarah asked knowing that she was going to get a straight answer from him. He didn't seem like much of a liar or a trickster to Sarah.

"Why you ask? I'm going to introduce you to my parents Of Corse!" Alex said sounding somewhat confused to the question. He started walking down the call, once he noticed that she wasn't following him, he quickly pulled her along to help her keep up with him.

_Oh no, this cant be good. _Sarah thought to herself, too stunned to speak out loud_._

_Where did they go? Why would he take her from me? How did he even get into the castle? Ugh this is so tiring! Why can't Alex stay out of my life! Parent's always liked him best. He doesn't even look like a man! Much less acts like one! _

Jareth thought while knocking goblins over in the halls on his way back to his thrown room

Jareth finally remembered that he can see her threw his crystals now that he owns her.

He quickly pulled one out of thin air and say that she was in the fairlight Provence And that Their in their parents castle walking down a familiar hall. "What in the gods are they doing there?" Jareth mumbled out loud in confusion. Once the thought of what his brother is up to registered in to his mind he quickly threw the crystal against the wall and screamed,

"I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!"

A/N: hello guys~! I got two reviews! EEEK~! 3 the tralala at the end of the first chapter was from the movie xD I thought It would be cute to add it. And Alex is based off of one of my closest friends. Ill have a video of him saying a quote from the chapter uploaded to YouTube ASAP because he's so pretty, its almost inhuman, I like having a jareth opposite in the story. It's kind of funny to me*.* and he reminds me of jareth! Haha, I hope you liked this chapter. Also, im sorry I didn't update for a while, I got sick x.x(excuses', excuses') well, good bye and good night :3 time to sleep.


	3. The High King

A/N: I don't own any of this besides my original character ('s)! As always, R&R! Its funny how when I started the story I had no plot line or anything, now everything's falling into place…strange. I guess I just have a knack for writing! Am ii right? Ha-ha. Now, were on to your regularly scheduled programming.

~~~~~!

"Um…why am I meeting you're…. Parents?" Sarah asked Alex hesitantly, not knowing if he was going to get mad for no reason, like his brother.

"It is a direct violation of the law for any human to live in the underground with out consent from the high king and queen." Alex said. His twinkling blue eyes weren't making eye contact, which probably meant that he was leaving something out. This scared Sarah quite a bit.

"Oh…really?" Sarah said sounding a bit confused, shouldn't jareth have already got permission?

"Your thinking jareth probably already got permission, correct? Well you're wrong, he didn't. Didn't you know? Jareth never plays by the rules." Alex said smiling widely at some sort of inside joke which made Sarah curious.

"Well if you know jareth that much would you know what he did to my brother?" Sarah said sounding a bit hopeful

"OH! You mean the small child I ran into on my way to jareth's? Yes, he's running the labyrinth for you, so you can go home. Oh but don't worry, he is under 24 hour surveillance so nothing can hurt him. Runners under the age of 10 are guaranteed to come out Un-harmed. Physically, that is.

"Oh thank god, but what do you mean just physically?" Sarah asked, she was so happy that he couldn't get hurt.

"Remember when you got home after running for Toby? You thought someone was watching you 24/7, you thought jareth would come back and you needed therapy? Well getting a wish like that granted…well scars you for life." He said as we came to a halt with his blue eyes staring blankly at the door.

"Well this is your stop; ill see you when I get out of court and when you finish your interview" he whispered in her ear, getting real close which made Sarah uneasy. Either way her face turned bright pink. But before she knew it the doors opened in front of her and Alex had vanished.

"The one who is called Sarah may step forward now" said a loud deep voice.

And like the voice said, she walked into the large grand room, marble floors, a high ceiling which was at least 15 feet tall. It was like a court room but the seats were nicer and everything looked expensive. Including the people, they looked like porcelain dolls; they had no emotion what so ever on there faces and their clothes were all from the Victorian era. Finally after that long moment of silence which felt like an hour a man spoke who was where a judge would be in a court room.

"Sarah, while you were in jareth's care did you know that your being underground was violating a major law? The man said looking down upon Sarah with his green curious eyes. From where he sat it was obvious that he was the king.

"Um...No I wasn't aware that there were any laws..." Sarah grew uneasy as all the eyes in the room shifted onto her.

The whole room burst into hysterical laughter.

"SILENCE!" The king shouted, and directly after everyone stopped laughing. It was clear to Sarah that everyone was scared by him. _At least I'm not the only one_ Sarah thought to her self.

Finally the women next to the king spoke "Sarah dear, every dimension has laws and the underground is no exception. Do you know why jareth has you in his care? You are over 18 you are not allowed under ground unless you are married to a Fae, an elf or any other breathing creature out there, excluding the animals or plants. Are you two engaged to be married?"

"My brother Toby who is only five years old wished us both away and no I'm not married or engaged to anyone above ground or under. Nor do I plan to anytime soon.

Sarah stated in responses to the queens question.

_So I finally found out what he didn't tell me. Why would it matter if I had to get married to stay here? Or if not I have to leave? This means Toby wouldn't have to run that stupid maze and I can just go home! I don't get it! _Sarah thought to her self as everyone started mumbling words in some strange language to one another.

"It will be announced what we will do with Sarah tomorrow, for now everyone can go home" as everyone was leaving Sarah started to walk to the door only to be stopped by the king him self!

"Everyone but you Sarah Williams, now follow me." He said as he turned to a door that came out of no where. The king opened it, walked in and sat on a large chair at his over sized wooden desk.

"You may have a seat." He said smiling while pointing to the chair infront of the desk.

Right as she took her seat he started talking in a nice calm voice "I'm sorry to have called you in like this but I didn't want this to be such a shock for you. You know how you have to be younger than 18 to be wished away? Well jareth kidnapped you once he heard your brothers wish, which was against the law. He should have only taken the child and not you. You see, we can not let anyone over 18 in and we can't let anyone over 18 out either. As the law states you need to be married to stay under ground so you will need to find someone to marry. The court decided that we shall giving you three months to get engaged and a year to be married.

Sarah sat there in shock, not knowing what to do or what to say.

Suddenly every thing went black. When she awoke the words were still ringing in her ears "you must get married" when she stopped sulking and rose from the bed she wasn't in the white room again, she was in a nicer looking room. Everything was either black or gold. The bed was obviously a Cali king. The two tall windows were draped in black lace curtains that hung from the ceiling. Her eyes soon drifted away from the furnishings in the room and fixed on Alex who was sitting, reading a book on the three seater sofa across the room.

He finally looked up "oh, it looks like some one is up! Apparently you had quite a fall, you just fell over out of your and fainted yesterday, or so I've heard. So how are you feeling? Are you hungry?" Alex said looking slightly concerned and amused.

"Oh no I'm fine, I'm just wondering, where's a bathroom?" Sarah asked, because she really had to go.

"Right there." Alex said pointing to a door that just appeared right out of no where, like always.

"Thanks" Sarah mumbled as she scurried out of the bed and to the bathroom.

~~~~jareth

"Jareth you know what you have done is un-acceptable!" the high kind yelled

"Don't worry father, I know what I did and I plan on fixing it." Jareth smiled as he said the last part. This seemed to be quite suspicious to his father.

"And might I ask how you will do that?" his father asked getting angry.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Jareth said smiling at his father

"Well, I do to, your younger brother intends to court her and get engaged to her within three months, and make her his wife within a year! Isn't this exciting? For the mean time she's going to stay with him in his kingdom!" the high king was practically jumping for joy when he said this.

Jareth put in a big fake smile and said "well, I wish him luck." Jareth turned and left. He shut the door behind him and mumbled

Jareth was truly a very possessive man. When his brother tries to takes what's his, jareth louses it and sometimes does and says stuff he will later regret. Jareth tries to not show his possessive side as much, sometimes he slips up. "He'll need all the luck he can get; that stupid shit face….I won't let him have what's my property!"

All the eyes in the hall turned to him. Everyone looked somewhat scared and worried at the same time. Every one was now probably thinking that he needs therapy.

~~~~Sarah

Once Sarah got out of the bathroom of Corse, Sarah started to ask more questions.

"So Toby's running that stupid shit maze for nothing?" Sarah asked enraged.

_This isn't fair! He shouldn't have to do something for nothing like that! _Sarah thought to her self still pretty pissed off.

"Obviously, didn't my father make that clear to you?" Alex had the same stupid smirk on his face that jareth always has. This made Sarah even madder than she was before.

"But you said th-"Sarah was cut off before she could even finish her sentence.

"Let's not argue today, ok? It ruins my mood. Come on lets go out and do something fun!" Alex said excitedly while pulling Sarah out the large wooden door. They walked in silence threw the winding hallways to a huge double door leading outside judging by all the locks. Two guards opened both doors at the same time, the doors lead to a city filled with busy people! Threw out their time in the city Sarah pulled Alex into every store, and bakery she saw! Sarah was like a small child in a candy store.

A few dozen stores and crap ton of dresses later, Sarah an Alex returned to the castle, tired and hungry for real food, and not cream puffs.

They both walked in laughing hysterically at some joke Alex had just told. But once they saw an angry blonde staring directly at Alex their laughter came to a halt. It was obvious he had been waiting a while for them. When no one said anything he grew even angrier by the second.

"Oh! Why hello dear brother! Having fun playing with something that isn't yours?

the blonde man snapped at Alex.

A/N: yes, I updated the story quite quickly this time. See? Reviewing really gets me motivated to write! Also, what quote do you want Alex to record? I was thinking "It's your dearly beloved viscount strophanthus" what about you? (I finally got him to agree to this! Ha-ha)

I truly think Alex should get Sarah but I know everyone thinks that she's better off with jareth and blahh de da de da. But jareth can be such an ass at times! Ugh, so I decided to have them fight over her and we'll see who wins~! Remember, reviewing, and spamming my inbox telling me to update really gets me motivated to update faster! I also like it when readers tell me what they want to happen next so I can get an idea of what to write. Thanks as always! Hope get reviews from you all soon~! I've noticed that I write better when it's past 12AM…. Well it's now 2PM and I need to go to give the one and only real life Alex an Early morning visit. :D Bye-Bye!

EDIT: sorry but in the original some things didn't add up so I edited it, once again. Sorry T.T


End file.
